Fanfic es un gusto verte de nuevo hermana
by Brony3000
Summary: Este fanfic trata sobre el anime Hoshiroza e kakaru hashi, este fanfic va especialmente sobre la hermana de los protagonistas Kazuma y ayumu, ellos en el anime no tienen hermana pero me parecio interesante como seria la historia si la tuvieran, nuestra historia comienza cinco días después de que Kazuma entrara a tercer año de preparatoria.
1. capitulo 1 La llamada

Fanfic ´´es un gusto verte de nuevo hermana´´.

Capitulo uno. La llamada.

-Ahhh-ese fue el suspiro de un chico de tez blanca, cabello café y ojos morados.

El chico se levanta de su cama con pocos ánimos de estar despierto, el procede a darse una ducha, al acabar se pone su uniforme de tercero de preparatoria, el sale de su habitación en dirección al primer piso pero fue detenido por una voz.

-Oniichan-exclamo la voz de un pequeño que él conocía bien.

-Ah, buenos días Ayumu-dijo el chico saludando al más pequeño con su mano.

-Buenos días oniichan, Nee-san me dijo que te dijera que ya está listo el desayuno-dijo Ayumu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De acuerdo, vamos a desayunar pero rápido que se nos hace tarde-dijo el chico y ambos fueron a un cuarto donde había una gran mesa que ocupaba lo largo del cuarto.

-Buenos días chicos, muy bien aquí están sus desayunos-dijo una mejor de cabellos negros.

-Gracias Nee-san-dijo Ayumu empezando a comer.

-Que se aproveche-dijo el chico de cabellos cafés empezando también a comer.

Al acabar ambos se fueron de ahí y partieron a sus respectivas escuelas, el pequeño Ayumu partió a su primer año de secundaria pues hoy era el quinto día de clases, mientras que su hermano mayor partió a su preparatoria.

El chico al entrar a su salón fue recibido por una chica de cabellos naranjas, ojos verdes y un poco más baja de estatura que él.

-Hola Kazu-kun-dijo la chica abrazándolo.

-Hola ui-dijo el correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Su abrazo fue interrumpido por un ´´ujum´´ los dos voltearon y era un profesor, los dos se fueron rápido a sus asientos, el profesor empezó a dar las clases.

-Jijiji, al parecer te interrumpieron romeo-dijo una chica de cabellera blanca, que se sentaba al lado de él.

-Y eso te da mucha risa, no ibaki-chan-dijo el chico mirándola.

-Claro que si Kazuma-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-oigan les parece si vamos más tarde al mirador-dijo un chico sentado detrás de Kazuma.

-Claro daigo-dijo ibaki.

-Si porque no-dijo Kazuma.

-¡Sí y gritaremos lo más fuerte que podamos!-grito ui interrumpiendo la clase.

-Señorita ui nos haría el favor de no interrumpir la clase-dijo el profesor.

-Si lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir-dijo ui mirando hacia abajo.

El resto del día en la escuela fue normal, al salir los chicos pasaron por Ayumu y se dirigieron al mirador.

-Viva ya estamos aquí, date prisa Kazu-kun-dijo ui jalando.

-Si ui pero no te exaltes-dijo Kazuma.

-¡Odio las matemáticas!-grito daigo a todo pulmón.

-¡Odio a los pervertidos!-grito ibaki, mirando a daigo.

-¡Adoro la comida!-grito ui.

Se la pasaron horas ahí hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse.

-Oye daigo debemos irnos-dijo ibaki en el oído de daigo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el, ibaki miro a Kazuma y ui, pero daigo no comprendió.

-Idiota, debemos dejarlos solos no vez que es un momento romántico para ellos-dijo ibaki.

-De acuerdo-dijo daigo, ibaki le hiso señas a Ayumu para que se les acercara y los tres se fueron.

Kazuma y ui al darse cuenta de que se habían ido, se rieron por unos momentos, hasta que los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, sus rostros se acercaron hasta darse un beso pero este fue interrumpido por el sonido del estómago de ui, que gruñía como si nunca hubiera comido.

-Ups, te parece si mañana vamos a la playa con los demás-dijo ui.

-Claro, es sábado no hay problema-dijo Kazuma.

-Bueno adiós-dijo ui dándole un beso en el cachete a Kazuma.

Kazuma se quedó embobado, por unos momentos viendo a ui irse a su casa, pero fue sacado de su trance por el sonido de su celular, él lo saco de su oído y lo puso en su oreja.

-Hola-dijo él.

-¿Usted es el joven Kazuma Hoshino?-pregunto la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, cual es el asunto-dijo él.

-Es sobre su hermana-dijo la voz.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-pregunto él.

-Soy el doctor Hakate su hermana ya está dada de alta puede venir por ella mañana al hospital-dijo la voz

-Enserio-dijo Kazuma impactado.

-Si, además ella tiene un mensaje de parte de sus padres-dijo la voz.

-Muy bien mañana iré por ella-dijo Kazuma.

-De acuerdo adiós-dijo la voz y seguido se cortó la llamada.

-Ya está mejor, esta noticia alegrara a Ayumu-dijo Kazuma para después volver a su actual hogar.

Muy bien eso es todo del capítulo uno, ¿Quién creen que será la hermana de Kazuma y Ayumu?, ¿Qué mensaje les dará de sus padres?, ¿Por qué esta en un hospital?

Recuerden esto es un fanfic, y el hecho de crear una hermana para los dos protagonistas del anime Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi me pareció interesante.


	2. capitulo 2 Hermana has vuelto

Fanfic ´´es un gusto verte de nuevo hermana´´

Capitulo dos. Hermana has vuelto.

Era un día caluroso, los chicos se dirigían al hogar de Kazuma y Ayumu.

-Buenos días-dijeron todos al unísono al entrar al lugar.

-Hola chicos buenos días-dijo ayumu quien apareció en pocos segundos.

-Hola ayumu, ¿Por qué estas vestido así?-pregunto Tsumugi.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto ayumu.

-Es que con esa ropa estarás incomodo todo el día en la playa-dijo Madoka.

-La playa, de que hablan hoy tengo reunión con los del club de arte-dijo ayumu.

-¿Que acaso tu hermano no te dijo?-pregunto hina al pequeño.

-No-respondió ayumu.

-Ah por cierto ¿dónde está Kazu-kun?-pregunto ui, al no verlo.

-Oniichan, salió desde muy temprano, Nee-san me dijo que fue a la ciudad, que era algo muy importante, que no volverá hasta la tarde-dijo ayumu.

-Entonces no vendrá-dijo desanimada ui.

-Ese idiota, cuando lo vea me las pagara, nadie le hace eso a ui-dijo ibaki apretando los puños.

-Bueno, lo lamento me tengo que ir-dijo ayumu saliendo de allí.

Los chicos fueron a la playa sin los dos hermanos, todos trataban de animar a ui quien no comía nada de lo que le ponían enfrente suyo cosa que era muy raro, lo único que lograron fue que jugara con ellos un rato pero luego se la pasó casi todo el día sentada.

-¿Que puede ser tan importante como para que no haya cumplido con venir?-esta y más preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de ui.

-Tal vez fue a comprarme algo, o fue a ver a sus padres, pero porque no me aviso él nunca había hecho eso antes-dijo ui en voz baja.

-Vamos ui, no estés así de seguro algo muy importante sucedió y no tuvo tiempo de decirnos ni si quiera le dijo a su hermano-dijo ibaki tratando de animarla.

-Tienes razón, de seguro nos explicará todo cuando vuelva-dijo ui corriendo hasta los demás.

-Lo juro cuando ese maldito vuelva me las pagara-dijo ibaki en voz baja.

Horas más tarde el sol empezó a ponerse y los chicos decidieron partir de allí, a ui sele ocurrió la idea de ir a ver si Kazuma estaba de regreso.

En la parada del autobús no había ninguno a la vista, hasta que uno llego de una de las calles, de este bajaron varios pasajeros, los últimos dos en bajar fueron Kazuma y una chica casi de su estatura, su cabello le llegaba hasta su cintura este era del mismo color que el de Kazuma, sus ojos eran morados, la chica al bajar se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero fue atrapada por Kazuma.

-Te encuentras bien-dijo Kazuma a la chica cargándola en sus brazos.

-Sí, pero podrías bajarme por favor-dijo la chica de cabellos cafés.

-Oh si claro, solo me preocupe un poco-dijo Kazuma bajándola de sus brazos.

-Pues no deberías-dijo la chica.

-Oye quieres que te ayude con tus maletas, se ven muy pesadas-dijo Kazuma señalando tres maletas, dos eran de tamaño mediano y una tenía forma de guitarra.

-No gracias, yo puedo sola-dijo ella.

-Es bueno ver que sigues teniendo tu carácter fuerte después de una año de no haberte visto, pero aun así te ayudare-dijo el empezando a cargar las maletas.

-No, espera-dijo ella quitándole la que tenía forma de guitarra.

-Veo que sigues amando la música, pero no pensé que te molestaría tanto-dijo Kazuma.

-Pues si me molesta que intentaras agarrarla, todo ese maldito año que me pase en ese hospital fue una tortura, casi no podía ver a nadie, solo a mama o papa, pero nunca te pude ver a ti y a ayumu, me sentí muy sola sin ustedes, lo único que me distraía eran los estudios, pero un día una de las enfermeras me regalo esta guitarra, parecía como si la hubiera tocado antes pues tocaba de maravilla, esta guitarra me ayudo a superar mi soledad, si algo le llegase a pasar no sé qué aria, además no quiero volver a ese hospital-dijo la chica empezando a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Oye quieres un abrazo-dijo Kazuma abriendo sus brazos, no tuvo que esperar ni un segundo para sentir como la chica lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

-Tranquila, te aseguro que no volverás a quedarte sola, y no te internaran de nuevo en ese hospital-dijo Kazuma abrazándola.

-Kazuma-dijo ella.

-Si-dijo Kazuma-

-Eres un idiota, gracias-dijo ella aun abrazándolo.

-Y tú eres alguien muy preciada para mí-dijo Kazuma, ambos estuvieron abrazados por unos minutos más, hasta que se separara ron.

-Ya estas mejor-dijo Kazuma.

-Si muchas gracias-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno muy bien es hora de irnos-dijo Kazuma y ambos empezaron a caminar hasta su hogar.

De unos arbustos salieron los chicos, todos tenían caras de impresión pero ui tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, ella no podía creerlo su novio quien se le había confesado en la festividad más importante del pueblo la estaba engañando apenas con unos meses de noviazgo, ui no lo soporto y se fue corriendo a su casa, todos se retiraron de allí, excepto ibaki quien los siguió.

Ella al ver que Kazuma llevaba a esa chica a su hogar, no lo soporto y fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-Cómo crees que reaccione ayumu-dijo Kazuma.

-Espero que este feliz, ¿oye cuánto ha crecido?-pregunto la chica.

-Uhm es un poco más alto-dijo Kazuma.

-Kazuma, puedo preguntarte algo-dijo la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto Kazuma.

-¿Tu no me odias?-dijo la chica.

-Claro que no, porque lo preguntas, porque debería odiarte-dijo el sorprendido.

-Porque me siento como si los hubiera abandonado-dijo ella mirando el suelo.

-Claro que no, nosotros siempre te amare…-Kazuma no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue pateado por ibaki en la espalda.

-Kazuma, estas, bien-dijo la chica a su lado con una cara que no expresaba preocupación.

-sí, oye ibaki que te ocurre, porque me acabas de patear-dijo Kazuma mirándola con enojo.

-Eres un idiota-dijo ella mirando a la chica y luego se retiró de allí.

-Me quieres decir que acaba de ocurrir, porque esa chica te golpeo-dijo la chica ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Ni yo lo sé, mañana en la escuela lo averiguare, ahora entremos-dijo Kazuma.

-Kazuma-kun, al fin llegas, ellas es-dijo Nee-san mirando a la chica.

-Sí, Nee-san, déjame presentarte a Zoe-dijo Kazuma.

-Hola, es un gusto me llamo zoe-dijo la chica saludándola.

-Hola el gusto es mío pero puedes decirme Nee-san-dijo Nee-san.

¿Nee-san? Peros si eres-zoe no pudo terminar de hablar porque Kazuma le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Bueno Nee-san, vamos a subir a ver a ayumu, más tarde vendremos a cenar-dijo Kazuma llevándose a zoe al segundo piso.

-Qué alivio-dijo Kazuma, pero de pronto zoe le dio un fuerte codazo en su estómago obligándolo a soltarla.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso y lo haces aun así, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo zoe mirando a Kazuma que se encontraba en el suelo agarrándose el estómago.

-Ya me lo agradecerás, créeme no es bueno no llamarla Nee-san es algo de lo que te arrepentirás, y por cierto no recordaba que tu vieras tanta fuerza-dijo Kazuma levantándose del suelo.

-Te recuerdo que antes de ir al hospital, practicaba protección personal-dijo zoe.

-Así lo había olvidado-dijo Kazuma.

-Oye ¿Dónde está ayumu?-dijo zoe buscándolo con su vista.

-Debe de estar en su cuarto, ven-dijo el hasta llegar al cuarto de ayumu.

-Espera aquí yo te diré cuando entrar-dijo Kazuma.

-Ok-dijo zoe.

Kazuma toco la puerta, desde dentro de la habitación al voz de ayumu dijo pasa, Kazuma entro a la habitación.

-Hola Oniichan, que bueno que ya llegaste oye los demás…-ayumu fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-Espera ayumu, antes que nada, te gustaría recibir una sorpresa-dijo Kazuma.

-Claro que es-dijo ayumu alegre.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo Kazuma.

Ayumu cerró los ojos, Kazuma salió e hiso entrar a zoe.

-Muy bien ayumu-ábrelos dijo él.

Ayumu al abrir los ojos no podía creer lo que veía enfrente de él se encontraba su hermana mayor, ayumu corrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta abrazar a zoe quien también ya estaba empezando a llorar.

-Pero mira cuanto has crecido ayumu, ya no eres ese pequeñín que quería ser cargado en cualquier momento-dijo zoe abrazándolo.

-Hermana que bueno que estas aquí, pero como ya te curaste de tu enfermedad-dijo ayumu mirándole el rostro.

-Por su puesto o acaso creíste que me dejaría vencer por una simple toz-dijo zoe sonriendo.

-¿Y mama y papa vinieron contigo?-pregunto ayumu.

-No ellos no pudieron-dijo zoe.

-Oye no nos tenías un mensaje de ellos-dijo Kazuma.

-Así jeje lo había olvidado, bueno papa y mama no podrán venir hasta dentro de otro año-dijo zoe mirando al suelo.

-¿Porque?-pregunto ayumu.

-Es que les salió un trabajo de última hora-dijo zoe.

-Oh, bueno que se le va hacer-dijo Kazuma a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Espera a dónde vas-dijo zoe.

-Voy por la cena el viaje fue muy largo así que cenaremos los tres aquí arriba y no quiero que te enfermes de nuevo-dijo Kazuma saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Oye ayumu, aun dibujas?-pregunto zoe.

-Sí, ¿quieres que te enseñe mis dibujos?-pregunto el a su hermana.

-Claro, pero oye podrías prestarme un poco de pintura-dijo ella.

-Claro-dijo ayumu.

-Oye te has vuelto muy bueno en esto del dibujo-dijo zoe mientras miraba algunos de los dibujos.

-Esos no son los mejores, hay uno en el cuarto de Oniichan que los supera-dijo ayumu.

-¿Enserió?-pregunto zoe.

-Si es uno que hice de su novia-dijo ayumu.

-Novia, no….novia-dijo zoe sonrojada.

-Si-dijo ayumu.

-Diablos ese tonto consiguió pareja antes que yo-dijo zoe.

-Oye porque tú y Oniichan competían por todo-dijo ayumu curioso.

-Veras ayumu, cuando tienes un hermano gemelo, tus padres siempre esperan mejores cosas de el por ser un chico, yo como soy chica no me dejaban hacer deportes hasta que me arte y empecé hacer lo que él hacía, antes de que yo fuera al hospital estábamos empatados, pero ahora ese tonto me gano-dijo zoe.

-Ustedes siempre se decían de cosas, pero se quieren verdad-dijo ayumu.

-Claro, que nos queremos ayumu, somos gemelos, nacimos juntos y eso es un lazo de afecto que nunca nada podrá romper-dijo zoe dándole una sonrisa a su pequeño hermano.

-Bien aquí está la comida-dijo Kazuma apareciendo de la nada.

Después de comer, ya era tarde, ayumu se fue adormir.

-Oye Kazuma donde dejaste mis demás maletas-dijo zoe.

-A están en mi habitación, ven-dijo él y ambos fueron a su habitación.

-Allí están-dijo Kazuma señalando las maletas en una esquina.

-Ah veo que tienes buen gusto-dijo zoe con una sonrisa pícara.

-A que te refieres-dijo Kazuma.

-Me refiero a que tu novia es muy bonita-dijo zoe sonriendo.

-Como sabes que tengo novia-dijo incrédulo Kazuma.

-Ayumu me lo dijo-dijo zoe.

-Ah por cierto donde dormiré-dijo zoe.

-Ah sí, Nee-san dice que dormirás en el cuarto izquierdo al lado del mío-dijo Kazuma.

-Ok, buenas noches-dijo zoe besando una de las mejillas de Kazuma, quien se sonrojo un poco por esto, pues hace un año no recibía afecto de parte de su hermana.

-Buenas noches-dijo Kazuma viendo como estuvo a punto de entrar a su habitación pero se detuvo.

-Kazuma-kun-dijo ella mirándolo con cara seria.

-Si-respondió el impresionado pues ella nunca lo había llamado así.

-Por favor no sueñes nada sucio-dijo ella echándose a reír.

-Sigues siendo la misma chica bromista de antes-dijo el mirando con cansancio.

-Ya sabes, mi buen humor nunca se ira, hasta mañana-dijo ella y entro en su habitación.

-Me pregunto porque esa loca de ibaki, me habrá pateado no eh hecho nada malo-dijo Kazuma acostado en su cama.

-Bueno mañana lo averiguare-dijo el para después cerrar sus ojos y caer en el mudo del sueño.

Fin del capítulo dos. Espero que les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo habrá pelea no sé cómo decirlo pelea de gatas. Hasta luego.


End file.
